


The Challenge

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shenzhou Era, Spanking, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: Michael has a surprise for Philippa.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Philippa receives a spanking. More like a few light slaps on the butt. All consensual of course.  
Nonetheless, if you are not into that sort of thing, beware.

Philippa is home, finally. Another long day at the Academy. Starfleet talked and Michael into giving a few lectures to the new batch of students. The Shenzhou is currently fitted with the latest upgrades. Meanwhile, her crew is on a much-needed holiday. As she opens the door, she trembles at the thought of Michael finally granting her release. It had been three very long days since she last came with relentless teasing in between. And to think, it all started with a little bet. Her competitive streak had certainly gotten the better of her.

Last week, Philippa and Michael went to dinner with Katrina and her new girlfriend. All went well. Akayaa, a Betazoid engineer, was wonderful. She glad to see how happy Katrina was. After Gabriel, she´d been withdrawn and hurt. Now things seemed to have taken a turn for the positive. Philippa, however, had been feeling a little restless from the moment she met Michael at the restaurant. Her lover wore a short white dress that was tight in all the right places. Philippa was hungry in an instant. And a little playful. Since Michael had decided to wear that dress, knowing it would drive Philippa insane with need, she decided to have a little fun.

At dinner, after all pleasantries were exchanged, she had let her hands wander a little. Fine, a lot. Philippa stroked Michael´s thigh, moving closer and closer to her hot centre. Pushing her panties away with her index finger, she used the copious moisture to caress her slit before carefully pushing in. Michael had to suppress a moan at that. Philippa continued to tease her No.1 until the poor girl had trouble sitting straight. The Betazoid in front of her, of course, could hear their thoughts. Entertained by their little display Akayaa only remarked that humans were apparently a lot more fun than she first thought. Michael was so desperate she had to hold onto to the table with all her strength to control her reaction. Katrina soon caught on too. If looks could kill, Philippa would have been evaporated. Unfazed, she kept at it, nonetheless. After a good 60 minutes of keeping Michael on the edge, she increased her strokes of Michael´s clit and let her come. The only indicator of something going on were Michael´s eyes rolling back and a small sigh. Anticlimactic in a way, but a climax, nonetheless. Afterwards, they went home and made love all through the night.

A few days later, Philippa brought Michael to orgasm with her mouth. Having caught her breath, Michael pulled Philippa upwards, kissing her senseless. Suddenly, she flipped the smaller woman over, rolling on top of her. Michael is grinning like the cat that ate the canary and started to kiss her way downward. By the time she arrived where Philippa wanted her most, she was soaking wet. Michael took her time, kissing and biting, and then slowing fucking her with her fingers. Then she came up and drew Philippa closer. This is how she fucked Philippa, fingers in and out while stroking Philippa´s face. As she was about to come, Michael withdrew her fingers. Philippa whined, waiting for Michael to continue. But Michael just tilted her head, looked at Philippa and said: "I´ve been wondering.”  
"What?", replied Philippa, confused.  
"Wondering if you could… .", Michael said, trailed off. She let her fingers caress Philippa´s swollen mound.  
“How about you wonder later and make me come now?”, Philippa quipped, visibly breathless. What was her lover up to?  
Again, Michael just shook her head. She took Philippa´s head in her hands and said: "You´ve been mischievous as late. Teasing me, edging me, making me cum in a public restaurant. And that wasn´t the only time. How about that conference and the gala dinner before that?"  
"You looked so delicious in those dresses and suits. I just had to have you!" came Philippa´s strained reply. Was this payback?  
"Oh, I enjoyed those encounters too. In fact, you could say, I´ve been inspired by you. Since you kept me on the edge for an hour the other day, I wonder how long you could last without release?”  
Oh, so it was indeed payback! She´d come up with a better reply if the ache in her sex wasn´t so strong. The gleam in Michael´s eyes, the slight smile. She should have guessed that she was up to something. Michael rarely took charge. Usually, Philippa had the honour to make her angel come undone, but now and then the tables were turned. She loved it when Michael allowed that side of her to surface. She way she´d look at her, like a panther stalking its prey, made her shiver. Michael´s voice would take on this commanding tone that made her forget the outside world even existed.  
Michael started to place kisses along her neck, whispering: "You need to practice a little self-discipline, Philippa. Do you think you can do it? Last, shall we say, three days without coming? I will even help you and show you some Vulcan techniques that help you restrain your urges until a more suitable time for both of us to indulge arrives. Do you understand?"  
Philippa tried to reply, but the strokes on her clit weren´t helping, Michael continued: “Unless of course, you don´t think you can?”. At this, Philippa protested: “Of course I can! My love, I´ve withstood more, way more than a delayed orgasm could ever compare with. Did Katrina put you up to this?”  
“Do you? Then this little exercise should be easy for you. As for Katrina, she might have suggested that you deserve to be punished. Putting up such a show in front of her new girlfriend and all that.”  
Philippa wasn´t one to back down from a challenge, especially if it meant she´d get to enjoy Michael´s feisty side for a while longer.  
"What do I get if I make it?”, she asked. Michael increased her movements up and down Philippa´s slit and replied: “You´ll get a surprise. Remember that fantasy you told me about?”  
At that Philippa´s breath hitched. Michael didn´t? Or had she?  
Michael laughed. She knew that this would have the desired effect. Her lover was putty in her hands.  
Through hooded eyes, Philippa just had one question: “Will you….”, she pointed to her sex, clearly hoping Michael would finish what she´d started.  
“No, the three days start now. You didn´t let me have my release when I essentially begged you. A little retribution is only fair.”  
Philippa threw her head back in anguish. Never place bets when you want to come! That is a lesson she thought she´d learned back at the Academy. Then again, she´d never been with someone quite like Michael.  
“How about a lesson in physical restraint? I think we should start with a spanking.”  
Michael let her calm down and then got up. She sat at the end of the bed and pointed to her lap. Philippa didn´t need to ask what that meant. She positioned herself. It was a bit strange to be exposed like this even though she was already naked. Michael had full access to her most sensitive areas. Then again, Philippa did enjoy a little spanking. A few slaps at the right time can spice things up. Receiving or giving, with the right partner, she enjoyed “being put in her place”.  
Michael stroked her back slowly up and down. Focusing on her buttocks, she started to knead them. Firm and round, Michael took her time to explore Philippa´s beautiful butt. After a few minutes, in which Philippa slowly but steadily became more aroused, Michael stopped and said: “You´ll receive 15 slaps. Be as still as you can and keep your hands where I can see them. Understood?”  
Philippa nodded.  
Michael placed kisses along her neck and added: “And Philippa? Stop means stop as always. Agreed?”  
“Yes, Michael.”  
They have always been clear about boundaries. This was not about pain but rather an extended little game of power with the aim to bring them both pleasure. Having reaffirmed that, Michael slowly started to place slaps on her buttocks. There wasn´t a rhythm to it. She´d stop in between, stroke Philippa, leaving shivers in her wake. Philippa was buzzing with energy. The slaps didn´t hurt too much, the surprise, startled her more. She noticed that she started to drip. Her juice forming a puddle beneath her, she wondered if Michael had noticed.  
Michael did notice. She could feel Philippa´s wetness on her knee. Feel her slightly rocking back and forth. After she finished, she gave Philippa a few moments to cool down. She admired her handiwork. Philippa´s globes were slightly pink. She blew air across them and was rewarded with a moan.  
“You did good my love. You tried to follow my instructions. However, I did notice how you tried to rub yourself on me, making a little mess on her knee. Did you try to get off and hoped I wouldn´t notice?”  
“No!”, Philippa cried out. Truth was, she didn´t know or perhaps she hoped could sneak in an orgasm that she could with enough friction.  
“Don´t worry. I saw how much you tried. Let´s try again, tomorrow shall we?”  
“Yes.” Philippa couldn´t say more. She felt incredibly frustrated at yet another attempt of seeking release defeated. Michael, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy being dominant. Those three days were going to be long indeed.  
She went to sleep without coming that night. Michael had soothed her, caressed her naked body and held her close all through the night. That hadn´t done anything to bring her down. Rather kept her on the edge, but Michael wouldn´t hear any of it. For the next days, it always went like this. Philippa focused all her attention on tasting Michael, fucking her, making her cum. Michael in turn, found all kinds of ways to bring her close to a powerful climax only to abruptly stop. Sometimes she was spanked, on other days Michael held a vibrator to her clit and drove her mad. What had kept her going was the promise of a reward. If Philippa was good, did as she said, she´d finally come. Even though the denial was pure torment, she relished in all the attention. Their last missions had consumed so much time, they rarely had gotten together for anything longer than a couple of uninterrupted hours.  
As the third day approached, Philippa was ready to do anything Michael asked. Philippa could have taken care of business herself, but Michael had forbidden her to do so. Something in the way she said it makes Philippa obey.  
So tonight, Philippa is buzzing with pent up energy. Michael greets her. She´s already naked. Embracing her, Michael murmurs:  
"Welcome home Philippa, my love."  
Philippa presses closer to her lover. After a few moments, Michael stepped out of it and walked around Philippa.  
"Have you been good today?" she asked  
"Yes", Philippa replied.  
"You understand that I have to check? I need to see if you have followed my instructions. And Philippa? I know if you didn´t."

All Philipp could do was nod. Michael starts to undress her. Carefully unbuttoning her suit, she asks Philippa to step out of her heels. Philippa has trouble to stand still. She loves this part. Being undressed by Michael. Her Michael who was always so careful, always so gentle. Michael opens her blouse and saw the red satin bra beneath it. Philippa chose this pair precisely because Michael preferred it. Perhaps, seeing this would entice her into granting her a fast and hard release?  
Michael smiled. She touches the bra, enjoyed the feeling of it. Strapless, just satin, soft to the touch. It just about covered Philippa´s nipples. To think that she had worn this during her glasses. Michael feels almost drunken with desire. Recalling her Vulcan suppression techniques, she takes a deep breath and exclaims:  
"Oh, Philippa! Is this for me? What a treat. "  
Drawing Philippa in for a kiss, she whispered: "You must have been on the edge all day. Did you think of me when you gave your lecture on advanced tactics today? Thinking of what awaits you when all your students wanted was to ask you question after question. Innocent souls, not knowing that Captain Philippa Georgiou was dripping; ready to drop to her knees on my command?” Philippa just whined.

Unfastening her trousers, Michael orders her to step out of those. Her matching satin panties on full display, made Michael smile. Philippa looked so beautiful! The underwear did make her hot. She wants to taste her lover, couldn´t wait to hear beg for more.  
Michael admires the view. Letting her hands roam all over Philippa´s body. She asks Philippa to turn around a few times. What a sight!  
"Time for your inspection, my love."  
She removes Philippa´s bra. Carefully checking Philippa´s breasts, she notices the erect nipples. Erect and tender but they didn´t feel like Philippa had touched herself there.  
Before removing Philippa´s panties, she strokes her sex a little. Panties ruined, she knew Philippa must have been like this for hours.  
Pointing to the bench near their bed, she commands: “On all fours.” Philippa obeys immediately.  
On the bench, she couldn’t stop her whole body from trembling.  
Michael walks in circles around her, committing every little detail to memory. She occasionally fondles Philippa’s breast before moving on to her ass.

Slap!  
Philippa trembled more.  
A few more slaps and she whined.  
Michael then spreads her globes, blowing hot air across the sensitive nerves surrounding Philipp’s anus. Philippa sucked in her breath. Would Michael touch her there? Alas, no. Instead, Michael moves toward her sex. Philippa is so wet, Michael uses her juices as lubricant and spread it around. She spread her lips to get a full view of her sex. She dips in a finger and tastes her lover.  
"Mmmh! So sweet, Philippa. Good girl!"  
Philippa wasn´t sure how she could hold on.

Michael probes and pokes a little. Looking for signs that Philippa had relieved herself. She knew Philippa didn´t but decided to keep that to herself. Instead, she continues to play with Philippa´s sex for a while. She strokes her labia. She takes her time, enjoying the feeling of Philippa slowly losing her composure.  
“Michael, please! I need to come! Just please,…”. Philippa couldn´t stand this torment any longer.  
Instead, Michael replied with: "I know, my dear. I know. You are so open already. You need to be filled don´t you?”. A lick along her slit causes Philippa´s knees to buckle. Her juices already formed a puddle beneath her. A steady stream flowing downwards. A little push on her clitoris and she´d find release at last. But no. Michael never let her get this far. On the edge, but never over. At this point, Philippa would happily hump the table until she came. She didn´t care how wanton this might look. Michael would probably enjoy it too!  
Michael finally took mercy on her. She helped Philippa up and lead her to the other side of their room.  
“Your surprise.” At that Philippa looked up and gasped.

Three chairs had been lined up, each with a dildo on it. Philippa swallows her breath. This is new. The first dildo is fairly small, the second one about as big as the ones they usually use and the third a little one is a thicker model Philippa had brought a while ago. Michael had been beside herself when she´d taken her with it. Philippa had seen something like this during a BDSM themed party Katrina once invited to during their academy days. There was nothing particularly technical about this setup. What makes Philippa shake with anticipation is that Michael will instruct her to slowly take the dildos, tell her when to stop and which one to take next.

Michael coated the first one in lube. Philippa moves to mount it. This one is easy. She is already so ready to be filled, she slid down on it. Michael tells her to fuck herself with it for a bit. She puts on a good show. Arching her back, showing off her muscles. Up and down, up and down, up and down… Her ragged breathing the only sound filling the room.  
Moving on to the second one, she discovers that this dildo has little nubs on it which massage her inner walls as she slowly takes it. Philippa couldn´t help but moan. She wants to last for Michael. Trying to take the whole shaft, Michael encouraged her, describing in detail her how beautiful she is.  
The third cock takes more effort. It felt nice, warm and somewhat silky. Philippa is a quivering mess by now. She wants Michael to know how good she is, how she´ll do anything she tells her to do. She realises that Michael wants her to lose control when Michael started stroking her clit just a little under the pretence of “helping her cope with this thick cock”. Michael coos into her ear: “You are enjoying this! Tell me how good it feels to fuck yourself for me, Captain?”  
Philippa´s whole being was on fire. The urge to come so overwhelming, she struggles to speak. “Good, so ----good” is all she manages.  
She writhes, lost in pleasure, Michael´s strong hands hold her hips. She purrs in her ear: “Just rub your lips on the tip for a moment.” So she does. Michael is the only thing that keeps her up. Then the dildo starts to vibrate a little. Shockwaves of pleasure surge through her. Finally approaching an orgasm, Michael says just one word: “Come!”. Philippa´s world dissolves into pleasure as wave after wave she comes. Her body jerks a few times and then carefully, she becomes aware of her surroundings again.

Michael helps her off the chair. Philippa is so exhausted from her first orgasm and the denial leading up to it, she can´t walk on her own, so Michael sweeps her into her arms and carries her to the bed.  
“Would you like some water?” Philippa nods. Carefully, Michael holds a glass of water to her lips and Philippa drinks it all. They just lie there for a bit. After a while, Philippa starts to feel restless. By no means ready to call it a night, she reaches over to Michael. Her lover takes both of her hands and kisses them.  
“What do you need?”  
“More”. Philippa wiggles her hips a little. Heat is pooling in her groin. Michael places her arms above her head and straddles Philippa.  
“My mouth? My fingers? Or do you need my cock?”, Michael asks. Trying to push her hips upward, Philippa raps: “Mouth. Need you in me. Your tongue, … please use your tongue.”  
“Your wish is my command!” Michael breaks out into laughter.  
“Just get on with it!”, demands Philippa, smiling.

Michael finds a comfortable position between Philippa´s legs. She places soft kisses on Philippa´s inner thighs. She can see her sex contracting in anticipation. Carefully, she strokes her outer lips. She is dripping and Michael uses the moisture to coat her fingers. Starting with just one finger, she slips in easily. Philippa is still stretched open from the dildos. She takes the invitation and rewards Philippa with a long lick up her sex. Michael doesn´t waste her time. She alternated between pressing her tongue as far it will go and sucking on her lover´s stiff clit. Philippa tries to increase friction by pushing her hips upwards. Michael lets, enjoying this wanton display of pure ecstasy. She never feels more powerful than when she is like this, between the legs of the woman she loves most in this universe, every single movement leaving pleasure in her wake.  
Philippa comes like this twice in a row. Michael´s unrelenting tongue makes her see stars. She passes out afterwards. Michael, keenly aware of her own need, spoons her. To take the edge off, she sneaks in a few caresses. When she awakes a few hours later Philippa is no longer in her arms. Instead, her breasts are being kissed. A little bite makes Michael moan. She opens her eyes and sees Philippa smiling.

“You are awake!”.  
“I am now!”. Philippa moves up and kisses her.  
“Something you want?”, asks Philippa innocently.  
Michael stretches her whole body. There is indeed something she wants. A little something to finish off this day. She points to their bedside drawer. Philippa takes the hint and takes out a red, double-sided dildo. Their favourite.  
Philippa looks at her and asks: “How?”. Michael sits up and draws Philippa into her lap.  
“Like this.”, she says. Taking the toy, she gingerly pushes the smaller end into her. Philippa sits up and then slowly sinks down on Michael. They both moan in unison.  
This time, Philippa does the work. Riding Michael as her lover lays down back on the bed. Michael must be so pent up from earlier. She increases the movement of her hips; her trusts push the toy deeper into both of them. As they approach climax, Philippa loses her rhythm. A final surge upwards and the earth stops on its axis. Michael tense and then goes still.  
Philippa collapses on her. They lie there like this for a while. When Philippa removes the artificial cock Michael moans barely audible. She is exhausted but happy. Philippa grabs a blanket and pulls it on top of them. Cuddling up to Michael, she whispers: “Thank you, my love. Thank you so much.”  
Michael just snuggles closer. When Philippa thinks she´s asleep, Michael suddenly speaks: “Do you think, they´ll mind if we skip work tomorrow?”  
“Why?”, Philippa asks.  
“When is the last time I took you in the shower?”

TBC


End file.
